Locura De Amor
by Morthe
Summary: La vida del doctor Heracles Karpusi estaba llena de errores, algunos más grandes que otros. Pero sin duda su mayor error fue enamorarse de la persona que jamás le correspondería. *Universo Alterno* *GreciaxJapon*


**Locura De Amor**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **GreciaxJapon / HeraclesxKiku

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** _Pensamientos y recuerdos _; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Drama.

* * *

Apartó la vista de los papeles que tenía en sus manos y miró por la ventana, afuera hacia un día hermoso. Volvió a posar su vista en dichos papeles e inconscientemente soltó un suspiró cansado, los dejó reposar suavemente sobre el escritorio y a paso lento se acercó a la ventana. El día parecía caluroso, el sol se encontraba en lo más alto calentando con sus rayos todo lo que tocaba, los arboles que rodeaban el patio trasero del hospital se movían suavemente al compás de la brisa mañanera, personas paseaban de aquí a allá, disfrutando del momento. Ese, era uno de los días en los que se agradecía estar vivo.

El paisaje era sin duda hermoso y apacible, incluso podría llegar a ser perfecto, pero no lo era. Por lo menos para él, este se encontraba incompleto. Paseó sus ojos nuevamente por el panorama, buscando... Buscando a ese alguien que, sin llegar proponérselo, se había convertido en su razón para levantarse cada mañana y enfrentarse al absurdo de su día a día. Y entonces le vio, estaba allí, sentado en el mismo lugar en el que le dejó hace 5 años, en la misma banca, debajo del mismo árbol, con la misma sonrisa, día tras día.

Una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, acarició con cariño el cristal mientras susurraba suavemente un "Buenos días" que sabía, nunca llegaría a sus oídos. Era ilógico, absurdo, bizarro y tonto, lo sabía, estar enamorado de la única persona que jamás le correspondería, que quizás ni siquiera sabía que existía, y sin embargo, el único que podía hacer latir su corazón tan rápido, el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera, él era, sin duda, el amor de su vida.

El llamado de la enfermera le sacó de sus pensamientos, las voces a su alrededor volvieron a cobrar sentido. Suspiró, se había quedado mirándole durante demasiado tiempo, necesitaba volver a sus labores. Miró por última vez la figura a través del cristal y giró sobre sus talones para salir por la puerta de su consultorio.

o0o0o0o0o

_Hace 5 años…_

Él era joven e inexperto. Acababa de graduarse de la universidad con solo 25 años y gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones pudo escoger el mejor hospital para hacer su internado.

Nervioso y emocionado, ingresó por la puerta principal del hospital psiquiátrico y se acercó a la recepcionista.

- ¿Nombre?

- Heracles Karpusi

- Habitación 205, segundo piso, el doctor le está esperando.

Asintió y murmurando un "Gracias", se dirigió al lugar asignado. Cuando ingresó al consultorio el doctor estaba atendiendo a un paciente.

- Siéntese, señor Karpusi, en unos momentos le atiendo.

Saludó a ambas personas y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. La consulta duró cerca de 20 minutos, tiempo que aprovechó para inspeccionar el lugar en el que a partir de ese momento, sería como su segundo hogar. Cuando el doctor terminó de despedir al paciente, poco después, se giró hacia su interno y le sonrió afablemente.

- Bienvenido a nuestras instalaciones señor Karpusi.

- Gracias – se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

- Espero que su estancia aquí sea educativa, siempre es bienvenido una mano extra joven – el doctor dejó de mirarle y fijó su vista en lo que parecía ser el intinerario de visitas. - Aún tengo trabajo por hacer, que le parece si por ser su primer día acompaña a la ambulancia a recoger a un paciente, creo que será interesante que se relacione en ese aspecto. Aquí tiene su historia clínica – le entregó un folder con varias hojas en su interior – puede estudiar el caso, si todo resulta bien, podría ser su primer paciente asignado.

Heracles asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Preguntó a una de las enfermeras el camino que debía tomar y siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le dieron pudo, después de unos minutos de marcha, encontrarse en la parte trasera del hospital. Dos hombres preparaban una ambulancia, se acercó y tras un breve intercambio de palabras confirmó que era la ambulancia correcta. Los tres hombres subieron a la camioneta y se encaminaron a su destino.

- Se llama Kiku Honda – oyó que le mencionaba el conductor – él es un caso muy especial.

- ¿Le conoces?

- Si

Heracles esperó a que el hombre continuara la conversación, pero en vista de que ese no sería el caso se dedicó a estudiar el caso clínico. Poco después, el silencio fue roto por una suave música, el conductor había prendido la radio. Le miró extrañado pero este no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna en el todo el camino. 30 minutos después, llegaron a su destino.

Era un pequeño pueblo perdido en medio de la nada. La mayoría de las casas eran grandes caseríos antiguos y desgastados, en las calles había mucha gente mayor pero pocos niños, era un pueblo viejo.

Suspiró aburrido y se dispuso a ver por la ventana, en medio de todo ese paisaje una casa en especial le llamó la atención.

Era una casa grande, de madera, que en su momento debió de haber estado pintada de blanco, los vidrios estaban rotos y polvorientos, la maleza se había apoderado del jardín y parte de los cimientos, daba la sensación de que con un pequeño soplido todo se vendría abajo. Al verlo, no creyó que alguien pudiera vivir allí.

La ambulancia se detuvo frente a aquella casa y los tres salieron del auto, un pequeño grupo de niños curiosos se acercaron a ellos. En sus manos tenían pequeñas piedras que de no haber sido por su llegada, hubiesen terminado destruyendo los pocos vidrios que quedaban intactos.

- ¿Se llevaran al loco? – preguntó uno de ellos.

Esa frase le molestó, reprendió a los niños y los mandó a sus casas. Uno de sus acompañantes sacó de la parte trasera de la ambulancia una camisa de fuerza y una bolsa que parecía contener jeringas y tranquilizantes. Después de las instrucciones previas, se encaminaron hacia la casa.

Por dentro, el ambiente parecía aun más desolado que por fuera. El polvo lo cubría todo, los muebles se encontraban desgastados y rotos, la madera crujía bajo sus pies, y a todo eso se le sumaba un inexplicable sentimiento de tristeza que se apoderó de él apenas entró por la puerta. Sus compañeros le pidieron que se quedara allí mientras subían al segundo piso, Heracles asintió, pero apenas les vio desaparecer se dio por explorar la casa.

Buscó en todos los cuartos que se encontraban a su alcance, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie. Era extraño y aterrador, realmente se cuestionaba si alguien podía vivir allí, pensó en volver a su lugar inicial pero un pasadizo en particular le llamó la atención, caminó a lo largo de este y llegó a una puerta que comunicaba la casa con un patio trasero. Lo que miró allí le dejó sin palabras.

Un pequeño jardín era bañado por la luz del sol. Las flores, que en su momento debieron de ser hermosas, se encontraban marchitas y oscuras, el suelo estaba cubierto de tierra, pero había algunos vestigios de que en un tiempo pasado había estado tapizado de césped. El paisaje era triste y desolador, pero eso no era lo que más le había sorprendido. En medio de toda esa inmundicia se encontraba un muchacho sentado en una banca, era la persona más hermosa que hubiese visto alguna vez. Arthur sintió los ojos del muchacho fijos en él, pero en realidad no le miraban, miraba a algo más allá de él mismo. El muchacho sonrió y delicadamente sacó un viejo reloj de entre sus ropas, consultó la hora y guardándolo nuevamente en su bolsillo continuó mirando al vacio, parecía estar esperando algo.

Unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas, sus acompañantes le alcanzaron y uno de ellos le puso una mano en el hombro. Le miró y este murmuró un "Buen trabajo" y un "Quédate aquí" mientras ellos, agarrando firmemente la pequeña bolsa con tranquilizantes, se acercaron al muchacho.

- Hola Kiku, ¿Me recuerdas? – le preguntó uno de los hombres – soy Arthur, solía ser tu mejor amigo - Hubo un silencio como respuesta.

Heracles observó como Arthur se limpiaba una lagrima disimuladamente, se le veía triste y decepcionado. Armándose de valor se acercó lentamente hacia el muchacho y le extendió su mano.

- Ven.

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio después de eso. El muchacho solo atinó a mirarle, con esos ojos vacios y tristes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Heracles se sintió tonto, pero aun así, mantuvo su mano estirada, esperando a que la tomara.

- Ven – Volvió a insistir – Tienes que salir de aquí.

- No – el muchacho pronunció casi en un susurro y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

- Vamos Kiku, te llevaremos a un lugar mejor – Arthur le sostuvo uno de los brazos y le ordenó con la mirada a Heracles que le cogiese del otro.

- No – Kiku forcejeó intentando liberarse de sus captores – No, por favor.

Heracles sintió un golpe en su estomago y le soltó inconscientemente. Miró al muchacho correr lejos de ellos. Ignorando el agudo dolor que aún sentía corrió tras de él y logró sostenerlo, él temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien – le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

- No, por favor… él vendrá aquí y no me encontrará, déjenme esperarle - lágrimas mojaron su camisa, le muchacho levantó el rostro - Míreme, ¿Ya lo ve? Yo no estoy loco.

Disimuladamente uno de los hombres sacó una jeringa y rápidamente se acercó e inyectó su contenido en el brazo de Kiku.

Heracles sintió el menudo cuerpo tranquilizarse poco a poco en sus brazos, su respiración se hacía más calmada. Antes de desvanecerse Kiku susurro unas palabras en su oído, tan bajo que solo él llegó a escucharlo. Luego cayó rendido en sus brazos.

"_Yo estuve loco ayer, pero fue por amor..."_

o0o0o0o0o

Heracles se incorporó asustado, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo, miró a su alrededor confundido, se sentía agitado, su corazón galopaba velozmente en su pecho. Después de un tiempo su cerebro reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, tal parece que se había quedado dormido sobre una de las camas del hospital. Consultó su reloj y este le marcó las 3.30 PM. Se pasó una mano por el cabello e intentó tranquilizarse, se puso los zapatos y aún confuso caminó tambaleante hacia el comedor.

Una vez sentado pensó en su sueño, era increíble como lo recordaba con tanta claridad pese al tiempo transcurrido. Eso había pasado hace casi 5 años pero aún lo mantenía presente como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Recordó que después de eso se ofreció voluntariamente a seguir el caso de Kiku mientras estuviese internado, según la historia clínica el diagnóstico indicaba Esquizofrenia, pero él quería saber más. Poco después le preguntó a Arthur sobre el pasado de Kiku, pero este respondió vagamente un "perdió a alguien importante". Se notaba que hablar del tema le dolía por lo que no volvió a insistir.

Terminó de almorzar e hizo su última ronda del día. Se esforzó a sí mismo en no pensar más en ese tema mientras hacia su trabajo, por fortuna para él los pacientes fueron pocos y se vio libre antes de las 5 PM.

Estaba exhausto, se estiró en su silla y la giró en dirección a su ventana, el cielo estaba teñido de un tenue rosado, tal parece que el ocaso estaba cerca. Se quedó unos segundos perdido en sus pensamientos, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a casa y descansar un poco, pero simplemente no quería, se decidió a pararse y caminó hacia la ventana. El paisaje se veía desolado, la mayoría de las personas se había refugiado dentro del hospital, ya que afuera hacía frío, todas menos una.

Miró sorprendido, allí esta él, en el mismo banco, bajo el mismo árbol, solo sentando allí, sonriendo. Heracles siempre se preguntó que estaba esperando, después de esos sucesos de hace 5 años no había tenido el valor para volver a acercársele, se conformaba con mirarle desde lejos y cuidarle lo mejor posible.

Estuvo tentado a llamar a una enfermera para que le hiciera entrar pero se contuvo. Acomodó su saco blanco, se limpió los zapatos con un trapo e intentó ordenar su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Se miró al espejo y aún inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió.

o0o0o0o0o

El viento soplaba fuerte, las ramas crujían y chocaban unas contra otras, la claridad del día se iba apagando, dando lugar a la noche.

Heracles caminó inseguro hacia la persona que se encontraba en la banca, supuso que haría demasiado frío por lo que se llevó una manta con él. Se acercó hasta posicionarse frente a Kiku, estiró la manta y se la puso sobre los hombros, lentamente levantó una de sus manos y la estiró, esperando.

Kiku primero levantó la vista hacia su mano estirada y luego hacia él. Heracles sintió un escalofrió al ver su mirada, estaba tan vacía como la recordaba. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber vuelto a cometer el mismo estúpido error por segunda vez, estiró su otro brazo y tomó ambas manos de Kiku entre las suyas, él no le rechazo. Sonrió tristemente y cogiéndole de una mano le condujo hacia el hospital.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, a pesar de estar caminando al lado de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, se sentía solo y triste. Se sintió patético.

Él sabía, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día le viera, pero eso era imposible, aunque lo tuviera a su lado en realidad él estaba solo, siempre lo estuvo.

Porque Kiku se perdió en algún momento de su pasado, esperando, esperando a ese alguien que nunca llegó ni llegará, pero aún a sabiendas de eso él seguirá esperando, porque le ama, porque es más reconfortante vivir en ese mundo de ayer.

_En ese mundo en el que…._

_Triunfó el amor._

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia… espero que les haya gustado!

La historia está basada en una canción que escuche hace poco, se llama "Y le llamaban loca", yo escuche la versión de Mocedades y… dios es hermosa! … La canción es algo antigua pero se me hizo tan triste… lloré un montón T-T

La canción en si relata la vida de la paciente, pero entonces me dije… y si su doctor se enamora de ella (el)… y boom! Me salió esto jajajaja.

Aunque mi intención inicial era hacer una historia triste de alguna u otra forma se puso bastante cursi jeje … perdón por eso! … Y bueno… que les puedo decir, sigo haciendo sufrir a mis personajes favoritos… soy malvada, lo sé.

Una vez más espero que les haya gustado!

Se cuidan muchote!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
